


Initiation

by NekoWeirdo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoWeirdo/pseuds/NekoWeirdo
Summary: A young woman learns about the pleasures of womanhood. (this short story is part of a longer story arc, but can be read separately) Rating: NC-17





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Initiation  
> Author: NekoWeirdo (formerly known as Lady Maul, 1999-2003)  
> Written: 2000  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: I've just borrowed "Mr. Horny" for a while... He belongs to Lucas. (nowadays Disney...)  
> Summary: A young woman learns about the pleasures of womanhood.

## Initiation

### by Lady Maul

I began to feel lonely, abandoned.

I had been here since sunset, and the sky already began to change into red and violet shades. Somehow, I felt that I never would become a woman...

The trees rustled softly in the wind, and I stood up, letting my cloak billow out behind me. I let my hood fall down around my shoulders, so that my black waist-long hair could fly free, and closed my eyes. _What will they say? When I return untouched again?_ This was my third year out here. No one had been out more than twice... _Perhaps the Goddess doesn't deem me fit to be a woman, to give new life to our clan._

I sank down on my knees and began to sob. I really wanted to carry and give birth to a daughter! To rise her among my sisters! If I had a son he would be put out in the forest and never spoken of again, and I would have to come here again. _But three times alone?_ That has never happened before.

Some of my sisters spoke behind my back when they thought I couldn't hear. But I had heard! Oh, how I cried every night after that! Begging to the Goddess to have pity with me! To no avail.

I stood up again, hid my face under my hood, and started to pray.

Suddenly, I felt another presence behind me. And then a body against my back. I couldn't do anything except close my eyes and send a 'Thank you' to the Goddess.

A hand lifted away the hood from my head. When it started to caress my cheek, I felt that it was gloved. It continued down along my throat and came to a rest on my right breast. It formed around it and I could feel my nipple stiffen under my robe against the palm of the hand.

My inner fire began to glow, to blaze. It burned away all thoughts in my brain, except my desire.

I turned around, and opened my eyes. Behind me were a... man... Yes, a man. Hidden under a black hooded robe. Only his eyes were visible. They glowed yellow and red in the darkness. _No one has such eyes...._ I thought dizzily. I reach up with a hand and touched his face. It was smooth like silk.

He looked at me with these burning eyes of his, and I could see the desire in them. I moved closer and removed his hood. _Holy Goddess! He's not one of them! He's come from the stars!_ Slowly, I lifted a hand to touch those horns of his. He grabbed me by my wrist, and with a grin he shook his head.

"Later," he said, with a voice like dark velvet.

He reached out and pulled me against him. I could feel myself melt away.

His lips met mine, and I parted them to let him in. My arms were soon around his neck. He groaned and pulled me closer. I could feel his strength radiate from his body, and his hunger. And he must have felt mine... His hand moved from my shoulders down to my back, and he formed my body after his.

* * *

I could feel something pressing against my stomach, and I tried to back away. He would have none of it, and, somehow, pulled me closer still. I could feel myself melt away under his powerful kiss. Oh, such power, such sweet power!

He once again took hold of my shoulders, and then took a step back from me. If he hadn't held me, I would have fallen to the ground. I steadied myself as he unhooked my robe and let it fall to the ground behind me.

Slowly, I reached up and took of his robe as well. Just as me, he had nothing beneath it. I let out a gasp. His skin was black as the darkest night! Except for the red tattoos that ran from his shoulders and joined each other on his midsection, then continued down below his navel to... Hastily I looked up. In the morning twilight, I now could see that his face also was tattooed.

As he took off his gloves, I reached up and traced his face with my fingers. I followed the black curve over his eye upward, to one of his horns. Before I could reach it, he grabbed my wrist again. Even his wrist was tattooed.

"As I said, later," he said in that wonderful voice of his, and grinned.

I thought it impossible, but I melted even more.

He grabbed me and pulled me close, close to him, kissing me again. Then he held me at arms length and looked at me.

"Sit down."

I did as he ordered, and sat myself comfortable on my robe, crossing my legs as I did so. He walked behind me, knelt down, lifted my hair over his shoulder, and started to massage my shoulders, making me relax even more. Gently, a pair of lips came down to place kisses upon my neck. His hands moved to my breasts, pulling me back against his stomach. A groan escaped my lips.

Slowly, I reached up behind me, and caressed his face. I turned towards him, and was greeted with a kiss. Suddenly, I felt it. A horn. I began to let a finger trace around its base, and was rewarded with a gasp from him.

"I decide when it's time for that," he groaned, and buried his teeth in my shoulder.

This time, I gasped. Never would I have believed that pain could feel so wonderful!

* * *

I could feel my blood trickle down my shoulder, but I didn't care. I only felt desire. Desire for this unknown man who had come from the stars.

In a way he was like me. We both had tattoos. I was the only sister who had tattoos, and nobody wanted to explain why I had whose when I asked. _Could I have come from the stars too?_ I wondered.

But now was not the time for thinking.

I tried to turn around to embrace him. Firmly, he took my hands away from him, and shook his head slowly. _Holy Goddess, is he beautiful!_ Sitting there with my black hair over his red tattooed shoulder.

He moved closer, and gently pushed me down so that I lied on my robe, then he kissed me again. Not only on my mouth, but also on my eyelids, my cheeks, my chin, my throat. Down, down towards my breasts. I could feel every fiber in my body respond to his touch. It felt like I burned. Especially between my thighs. _Why?_

I reached down between my legs, and found myself warm and wet there. I think, that somehow, he must have felt my confusion, because he lifted his head and grinned at me.

"You want me, don't you?" he asked, and looked down at himself.

Through a haze, I followed his gaze and could hear myself answer.

"I... I... yes..."

"You are learning well," he said, with a glint in his eye, and bent down to continue downwards on my body.

My nipples went even stiffer under his lips. Holding my breasts in his hands, he gently bit my nipples. I tried to stifle a groan, without success. He bit harder.

His tongue swirled around them before continuing down over my stomach. To my navel. His hands followed, caressing me as they ventured over me.

_Soon..._ I thought. Soon what? I didn't know.

I began to caress myself, my breasts, my cheek and lips. A finger slipped into my mouth. I sucked at it. Let my tongue swirl around its tip. _What am I doing?!?_ I had no idea.

He was almost there. Slowly, he let his hand run over my little mountain, down between my legs. I spread them as far apart as I could.

He moved himself in between my legs, backed away, and bent down. _Huh? What?_ A tongue started to make me burn even more. It licked around... something... I couldn't think anymore. Clitoris? Yes, clitoris. I moaned and lifted my hips towards him. He laid a hand on my stomach and it firmly held me in place.

Ever so slowly he moved downwards with his tongue. Lower, and lower...

* * *

"Aaaahhhhhh!!!!!" I screamed, as his tongue at last found my opening. My back arched, as if shoot with pleasure. The fading stars above me swirled together into a violet mist, and I closed my eyes.

_Holy Rhira! That must've been what they call an "orgasm"!_

After I had gathered my senses, I looked down at him. He wore a satisfied grin on his face.

"That, was only the beginning," he said, and still holding my gaze, he started to lick with his tongue again, caressing my thigh with his free hand.

Soon, a wave of pleasure rolled through my body again. To my despair, he then stopped licking.

I moaned, and he just grinned at me.

Slowly he crept over me. Kissing his way up. He laid himself down beside me. His fingers circling round my breasts. His lips nibbling my earlobe.

I turned around so I could see him. We kissed. With my free hand, I gently touched his face. Caressed his cheek, traced his ear with my fingers. My fingers wandered toward his horns. I let my forefinger circle round the base of one.

He let out a gasp, and squeezed my breast harder.

Suddenly, he was between my legs again. Holding my wrists above my head.

"You asked for this," he growled, and thrust forward with his hips.

* * *

A mix of pain and pleasure rushed through my body as he penetrated me.

I wrapped my legs around his hips, to keep him where he was.

He pressed his lips against mine, but before I could welcome him into my mouth, he pulled away. Letting go of my wrists, he grabbed my hips and began to thrust, in and out.

I groaned under his treatment and let my hands wander over my body. One stayed with my breasts, the other continued down over my abdomen to where _he_ was. A finger began to stroke my clitoris.

_Oh, my..._

The world exploded into tiny pieces as he poured himself into me, and a scream of pleasure escaped my lips.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

I woke up half way when I felt something caress my cheek. My man from the stars.

"I will come back for you later," he whispered in my ear. "You doesn't belong on this planet. Your destiny lies elsewhere."

I could feel him cover me with my robe, and then walk away as the first rays of sunlight shone upon me. I drifted of to sleep.

   
   
   
   
**DISCLAIMER: This story is a work of fiction written in appreciation of Star Wars; to promote the Star Wars franchise and to keep it alive. All characters and settings original to the Star Wars movies and/or novelizations are copyright to Lucasfilm, Ltd. The rest is copyright to the story's author. No profit was gained from this story.**


End file.
